Moving On
by sweatermonkey123
Summary: Set after episode Fool for Love. Spike tries to move on from Buffy with an old flame only to find out she has feelings for him too. **COMPLETED** let me know what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss and the wonderful people who make Buffy possible.  
  
Setting: Set after Episode Fool For Love in season 5.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
He watched her from across the courtyard late that Friday night as she stalked outside the stone walls of the abandoned mansion. Her eyes were wide and alert as she gazed suspiciously up and down the grassy knoll. She was on the hunt again. Her right hand gripped a stake menacingly while she squatted into a position ready to take on any evil being that would come kung fu fighting as they always did. Just as suspected, two vampires came sprinting across the grass right into her fists. With precision and speed, she was able to flip them both over onto the dewy ground and swiftly stabbed them in the chest, transforming them to dust. "Amateurs," he chuckled as he took a swig of brandy. He knew he should probably start back for his crypt, but he couldn't help staring at her face as it glowed in the moonlight. Why do I subject myself to this torture? he groaned. This was the 4th time this week he had followed her and watched her from afar while she was on patrol. "What am I becoming?" he wondered. "Am I going to be one of those stalkers always daydreaming of what a life with her would be like? Come on Spike, mate, you know you're just setting yourself up for disaster. Afterall... Buffy had already made it clear that there was no place in her life for you."  
  
Spike shuddered at the thought of what had happened a few nights ago. He had actually almost kissed her, and she had deeply wounded him by saying that he was "beneath her". All the pain of that night came flooding back and he couldn't help but want to kill something when he thought about it. "Damn chip," he cursed furiously. Still, he also remembered later that night as they sat together and he comforted her when she was so upset about her mom. He had patted her on the back and she had let him. At least that was some progress. "I could have easily killed her," he chuckled. "There's just something about her that turns me into jello."  
  
"Hello Spike, enjoying the show?" Buffy asked, suddenly appearing from around the side of the mansion.  
  
"Just taking a midnight stroll, slayer."  
  
"Harmony is probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Ha! I doubt she can tell me apart from a dresser drawer. Not to mention even if she realized I was missing, she probably has no idea how to find her way here."  
  
"Why ARE you here Spike?"  
  
"I just told you slayer. The moon is lovely at this hour."  
  
"You aren't going to ask me to dance again are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Spike replied trying to look defensive. Then he softened, "Unless that's- that's what you want."  
  
"I explained this to you already. Not with you. Not ever."  
  
"Oh come on slayer, you were all over me."  
  
"Unless you're referring to my foot kicking you pathetic butt, I'd have to say no. You are my enemy Spike. No matter how much you help me, things will never change."  
  
"What about that night? You let me comfort you. I was there for you."  
  
"I was overcome by grief Spike! I just didn't feel like breaking you into pieces and having to deal with what happened at the same time. Like I said, you're beneath me."  
  
Buffy headed out into the darkness, leaving Spike standing there by himself. "That's it," he growled. "I'm ending this thing once and for all. I will get over this bloody infatuation with Buffy and everything will fit again." With that, Spike took off into the night to get in touch with an old "friend". 


	2. Attraction

"Hahaha. Imagine, Spike and I. together! Who does he think I am?" Buffy thought to herself and she trudged down the sidewalk on her way home. She tucked some wisps of blonde hair out of her face and she continued home. She couldn't help but remember the other night as well. Spike was being so. obnoxious. Of course he had offered her some very valuable information, but it seemed he expected something more than money in return. She remembered his face leaning in to kiss her. It was kind of strange. The vibes they had that night weren't just rivalry. It seemed like something more. If she hadn't remembered her slayer duties, she just might have given into that kiss. "Bad Buffy!" she gasped. "I can't be attracted to Spike!" She assured herself it was all a mistake. All a mistake, right?  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all sit in the Magic Shop reading books to research on what was lurking in Sunnydale. Xander is falling asleep while Willow and Tara flip through some old books. Anya is having fun taking pride standing behind the counter, and Giles is helping a customer.  
  
"Why hello everyone," Buffy cheerfully greets everyone. "How's the research going?"  
  
"We can't find anything yet," Willow replied with a smile as she and Tara go back to their conversation on magic.  
  
Buffy takes a seat next to Xander and as she drops a book down on the table, Xander awakens with a start, falling out of his chair. "Oh hey, Buff. When'd you get here?"  
  
"Wipe the drool off your mouth Harris and get into research mode," Buffy scolded him with mock seriousness.  
  
Xander let out a yawn. "My aren't you chipper this morning."  
  
Actually, Buffy was quite tired too. She had gotten little sleep the night before because images of Spike kept flashing through her mind like a montage that she had been trying to lock in the basement of her mind. Even worst, last night when she got home the phone rang and she remembered the husky male voice at the other end.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
She had stopped breathing for a minute thinking it was Spike on the other end. She didn't realize, either, that a wide smile had broken out across her face. She imagined Spike on the other end of the phone, running his fingers through his bleach blonde hair. However, after a few seconds after she got over the reeling feeling, she realized it was only Riley. "Earth to Buffy!" Willow called. "Wow, if you had been in hypnotism mode any longer, I would have had to call the paramedics in fear that you had flat lined."  
  
"I'm alright Willow. Just thinking."  
  
"That glazed puppy dog look had Riley written all over it." Willow smirked.  
  
"Unfortunately Willow, you're nowhere even close," Buffy thought bitterly as she cracked open the book and started reading. 


	3. Moving On

"This all ends here and now," Spike thought as he briskly walked toward the alleyway. He had called her to meet him here tonight so he could finally get all his feelings straightened out. "Tonight I will change things. After I talk to her I will no longer be obsessing over the slayer. I will have moved on. I will be free of those terrible lovesick dreams." Spike continued to head toward the dark alley and he smiled with great anticipation.  
  
Finally, he reached the long, narrow stretch between the two buildings and headed into it. Smoke puffed from the back door of one of the buildings, but Spike still managed to see her dark figure silhouetted against the murky atmosphere. As he neared her, he could see she was wearing a long gauzy black dress and hung loosely from her wrists and hips. Spike smiled lazily as he approached her and he reached out to touch one of her dark locks of hair.  
  
"Spike, darling," she drooled, outlining his profile with a slender finger.  
  
"Drusilla. I've been waiting." 


	4. What to do

"I don't understand why I'm doing this," Buffy thought to herself as she walked the streets, combing Sunnydale in search of Spike. She had no idea why she wanted to see him so badly. She was with Riley anyway. It's not like she could do anything about her new found attraction to Spike if she wanted to. Still, she figured if she saw him, the etchings of his face with fade from her vision and she would no longer have to put up with the confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dru, baby," Spike whispered. "It feels so good to see you again."  
  
"And I you my darling boy."  
  
"Your timing of breaking up with that wanker of a chaos demon couldn't have been better. I was thinking of the two of us doing a little reuniting."  
  
"Oh Spike. This doesn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you are harboring feelings for the slayer, does it?"  
  
"What are you talking about Dru? Of course not."  
  
"Please, I told you before. I see her in you."  
  
"You must be mistaken," Spike glared threateningly. "Maybe you should look closer." With that, he swept Drusilla into his arms and gave her a searing kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. She had just been walking along the sidewalk when she thought she saw two dark figures in the alley. She had cautiously walked in just in case it was a threatening killer demon only to find something that hurt just as much. She walked through the smoke and right into vision of Spike clutching Drusilla and them sharing a passionate kiss. "I knew I shouldn't have come looking for him," she thought as she let out an uncontrollable yelp.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike turned in the direction he heard the noise from and was shocked to see Buffy standing there watching the two of them in horror. He was especially surprised, however, by the look of pain that was swept over her face as she turned to run out of the alley. The part of him that loved her begged to chase after her but he turned and looked Drusilla in the eyes and saw her eyes dancing with laughter at him and his misfortune. If he chased after Buffy, would have proved Dru right and would loose Dru's respect for him. Still, he watched Buffy run away almost in tears and felt torn in two and helpless on what to do. "Why does this have to happen to me?" he groaned.  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	5. New Old Flames

"Buffy, isn't it a little late?" Riley asked when he saw the small blonde slayer standing in his door way. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the shaken look on her face.  
  
"Nothing I-I just thought I'd come talk to you."  
  
"You look like you've been crying."  
  
"No, of course not. Just had a case of temporary insanity."  
  
"Is it that time of the month already?" Riley joked.  
  
Buffy punched him on the arm. "Shut up, of course not."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, especially now that I'm here with you."  
  
"Well, you know, you've been acting kind of strange lately. When I called you last night, you seemed preoccupied."  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Patrolling?"  
  
"Yeah. Patrolling." The image of Drusilla in Spikes arms still stung her mind. She was upset yes, but she was also angry with herself for actually admitting she had feelings for him. Of course he wouldn't just be standing in the alley waiting for her. She had told him there was no chance. Now there was definitely no way they would ever be together. Riley walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and smiled. Buffy tried to fake a smile and tried to burrow her pain in Riley's chest. There was no way she was going to let Spike get to her. "Riley is my boyfriend and nothing, not Spike or Drusilla will change that," she thought as she snuggled against Riley. "Who am I kidding?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Go ahead Spike," Drusilla whispered with a devilish grin. "Follow her. I can see it. I can sense it. So go ahead and run after her with your little legs and catch her. Catch your little slayer and tell her sweet things like your sorry."  
  
"I told you, Dru," Spike said coldly, feigning conviction, "I don't have anything for the slayer." His voice began to shake a little. "I couldn't care less about her. I hate her and she hates me."  
  
"Why are you pretending Spike? Acting like you don't feel it. Oh you feel it all right. In fact, I see love in your eyes."  
  
Spike began to get a little angry now. "I told you," he said, his voice rising, "I don't." Spike grabbed Drusilla's hands and held them in his own. "I called you here because I want you Dru. I need you back in my life. This bloody chip has gotten me so weak. I need you in my life again."  
  
Drusilla reached over and gently touched his forehead. "It hurts, doesn't it darling? It's hurting my baby."  
  
"More than you could ever know."  
  
"Oh Spike," she said seductively as she leaned into his embrace.  
  
Spike held his fragile vampiress in his arms. "Wow, this feels so good." he thought. Finally he had someone in his arms. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair. He didn't even realize that while he held Drusilla, he mouth the name "Buffy". 


	6. Goodbye

A couple weeks later  
  
Riley entered The Bronze and scanned the crowd for Willow. When he finally found her, he made his way across the room to join her at her table for two.  
  
"I'm glad you could meet me here, Will."  
  
"Well, you said that it had to do with Buffy and I would do anything to help you two out."  
  
"Yeah, it's very important. I need your advice."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed it, but Buffy has been acting... Well, different lately."  
  
"Yeah I know. She's been kind of quiet. She's been avoiding slaying and some nights she just lies in bed with her eyes open. I think something is on her mind, but she won't open up and tell me what."  
  
"Same here. Lately when I hold her, she feels empty."  
  
"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Actually, no. Willow, yesterday I got news from the Initiative that said I've been asked to move to France to work on a new project going on there. This is really important and a really big opportunity for me. I love Buffy and don't want to leave her, but with the way she's been acting and all, I'm thinking of taking it. I want to talk to her about it and I don't know. I just don't know," Riley sighed, his head dropping below his shoulders.  
  
"Wow, Riley. I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't see this coming."  
  
"Well. do you want to take it?"  
  
"Honestly? Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep because when she slept, she dreamed about Spike. The thing she least wanted in the world was to fall in love with him, but it was happening. When she kissed Riley, she thought about him. She didn't want to patrol anymore because she was afraid to run into him and Dru again. She didn't understand why she felt this way and she didn't want to.  
  
"Taking time to ponder?"  
  
Buffy looked up to see Riley standing in her doorway.  
  
"I've never understood that word. Ponder. It sounds strange," Buffy replied, her eyes not moving from the ceiling.  
  
"Buffy, I need to talk to you," Riley said gently as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Look, I got a call from the Initiative last night. Buffy- Buffy look at me please."  
  
Buffy sat up a little and looked toward Riley.  
  
"Buffy, the Initiative. They called to tell me about. About." Riley looked at Buffy and realized that even though her gaze was on him, she wasn't listening. Her eyes looked hollow and he felt as though she was seeing through him. "Buffy," he said forcefully, "I'm leaving for France with the Initiative tomorrow and I'm not coming back. I love you, but I know you don't feel the same. Good bye."  
  
He waited for her to say something but her expression was blank. Slowly, he got up to leave. Suddenly, Buffy reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please don't leave Riley."  
  
"I'm afraid it's the best thing for me to do."  
  
"Don't. Please."  
  
"It's tearing me apart inside, Buffy. But my mind is made up."  
  
With that, Riley brushed her cheek, which was stained with tears, put on his jacket, and walked out the door. 


	7. The Meeting

"Spike, I'm getting ever-so hungry. Lets go feed lover," Drusilla drawled.  
  
"I can't sweetheart. Chip, remember?" Spike reminded her quietly.  
  
"Poor baby. How about I do the hunting and we can share the food?" Dru asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Sounds good to me, love," Spike said as he grabbed his duster and they headed out into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy held herself as she tried to stop her uncontrollable shivering. The night air was positively freezing. She pulled her coat around her body tighter and continued walking through the graveyard. After Riley left, she had started patrolling a lot more to avoid sitting at home and thinking about everything that had happened. She was ready to do some butt kicking and was listening to the sharp, cold air for any sign of vampire activity. Just as suspected, she heard a loud horrified scream coming from somewhere in front of the graveyard gates.  
  
She moved quickly, bounding over gravestones like track hurdles. She saw three figures outside the gate and came rushing over. From what she could make out in the darkness, there was a woman lying on the ground and a male and female vampire huddled over her, feeding. Buffy rushed over and threw one of them against the graveyard gate. The vampire hit the gate with a big crash and appeared to be unconscious. Buffy advanced towards it, ready to stake when she saw who the vampire was.  
  
"Drusilla," Buffy stammered with shock.  
  
"Right you are, pet." Buffy turned around to see Spike standing in the moonlight. "Long time no see slayer."  
  
Buffy stared at his pale face. His eyes looked tired and his mouth was dripping with blood. She pounced at him, pushing him to the ground. He threw her off of him and she kicked him in the stomach. Spike tried to throw a punch at her, but instead fell to the ground clutching his head. Buffy grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him on his back. She sat on his stomach to pin him down and held her stake threateningly over his chest.  
  
"Go ahead love. What are you waiting for?" Spike growled.  
  
Buffy just stared at him, looking into his icy blue eyes. Her face softened a little. It had been so long since she had last seen him. Suddenly, she began to break down into tears and she rolled off of him and collapsed onto the ground sobbing.  
  
"Oh, cripes! What now?" Spike asked, sitting up.  
  
"I can't do it," she choked. "I couldn't do it if I tried."  
  
"And bloody well why not?" he asked. "I'm your immortal enemy right? Just do it. Just end my misery."  
  
"YOUR misery? I saw you and Dru together again. You're feeding again. Seems like you're perfectly fine."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving slayer."  
  
"Well I can't even kill you anymore. I had you flat on your back and I could have staked you and I froze. Now that Riley's gone, I can't hide how I feel anymore."  
  
"Ha! Riley left? That wanker left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Very unlike him. Seemed too soft to leave his girl. Why in his right mind would he leave?"  
  
"He figured out that I didn't love him."  
  
"Oh really." Spike now looked interested.  
  
"Yeah. Instead I was chasing this fantasy that would never come true."  
  
"Aren't we all."  
  
"So how are you feeding again?"  
  
"Just drinking, not hunting. Dru is the real hunter gatherer."  
  
"When did Dru come back into the equasion?"  
  
"Seems she broke up with that chaos demon of hers. So now she's here and she's mine. I actually thought it would make me happy."  
  
"Oh please. Don't tell me it doesn't."  
  
"I wish it did. It would make it less bloody complicated." Buffy slowly got up and staggered towards him.  
  
"Why are we so unhappy?" she asked.  
  
"I think we're wanting something we can't have," Spike replied.  
  
Buffy looked away. Spike snickered.  
  
"What would that be?" Buffy asked skeptically.  
  
"Each other," Spike replied with a grin.  
  
  
  
TBC..... 


	8. Maybe

"Oh, close your mouth slayer before a bug flies in," Spike laughed, seeing Buffy's reaction of disbelief. "You know you want me."  
  
Buffy closed her mouth and rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh brother! You can't possibly think that I didn't notice! I felt it that night I tried to kiss you. I could feel the passion rising. Don't give me this "you're my enemy" crap."  
  
Buffy stared dumbfounded for a moment before finally snapping out of her state of shock. "Yeah? Well what about you? You said we both want each other. Does that mean- it means -you want me?"  
  
Spike glided toward her and came up behind her. He put his hands on her arms and leaned his head close to her neck. Slowly, he whispered, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you slayer. I don't want to but it burns and eats away at me. I'm drowning in thoughts of you."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and began to bask in his words, but suddenly she came to reality and broke from his hold. "But-but I'm the slayer, and you-you're a slayer killer. Even if I wanted, how would it work? It just... wouldn't. You have no soul."  
  
"But this-"  
  
"No, that chip in your head is not a soul. If you didn't have it, you'd be right back to killing and feeding and hunting again."  
  
"A guy can change."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should believe you would change."  
  
Spikes eyes looked pleading. "Because I love you."  
  
"Spike," a voice meekly moaned. Drusilla was beginning to stir from unconsciousness. Spike began to turn to go care for his vampiress.  
  
"Buffy," he said gently, turning back around. "Do you think... that there could be any possibility that you could love me?"  
  
Buffy avoided his glance and looked up at the stars in thought. "Maybe." She whirled around and stared him straight in the eye. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe," Spike repeated, a satisfied smile creeping over his face. He ran to Dru's aid. "Let's go pet," he said, taking her into his arms. As he walked off into the night back into his crypt, he still had that dumb smile on his face. She had said maybe. Even if it wasn't what he wanted, it was more than enough for now. 


	9. Happy

"Good day everyone. How is every little thing?" Buffy bounded into the Magic Shop with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Ugh, Buffy, I thought we discussed that any more than one cup of coffee in the morning is one cup too many," Xander groaned, squinting his eyes in her direction.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Xander on this one," Giles said. "Your behavior this morning is quite peculiar. This is very incongruent with your normal personality at this hour."  
  
"Translated in english, what's the deal with the perkiness," Xander joked.  
  
"Ok, give us details Buff," Willow said.  
  
"Details on what?"  
  
"Give it up. Who's the guy?" Anya asked bluntly.  
  
"Wow Anya, I love how you can just ask stuff like that without even a single transition word," Buffy teased.  
  
"Come on," Willow pleaded. "I haven't seen you this peachy since, well, the "A" word."  
  
"Willow! No reason to be vulgar," Xander gasped.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about. A certain vampire with a soul?" Willow reminded him.  
  
"What? There's no vampires. No vampires at all," Buffy started ranting. She looked around the room at all her friends stares. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"Who is this guy Buffy?" Willow demanded.  
  
"Well, he's just someone I ran into on the job. I'm not sure where it's going yet. We didn't really like each other when we first met and we're only now starting to get to know each other last night. Nothing really happened yet. He's good looking, and moody and interesting," she said. "Not to mention undead," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Sounds hot," Anya said.  
  
"Anya," Xander scolded.  
  
"Well, I, for one am so happy to see you so taken, especially after the whole Riley thing. I'm so excited. I'm going to have to meet this Mr. Wonderful," Willow encouraged, giving her a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy sighed, cracking open a book. "He is pretty amazing."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike lay awake in his crypt. It was bright outside and he knew he should be asleep but he couldn't. Dru lay to the side on his bed and he watched as her stomach rose and fell with every breath. She was still a bit weak and shaken from the night before. "Poor Dru," he lamented as he watched her affectionately. He felt somewhat guilty that he felt these strong feelings for Buffy while he had promised himself to Drusilla. Spike knew that it would take Buffy forever to realize what she wanted, but every time he saw her he went crazy. Now that he knew there was a possibility she returned his affection, his love for her was only heightened. Spike waited and listened to Drusilla breathe until he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	10. Wait and See

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Spike muttered as he rang the doorbell. Dru was home resting and here he was at Buffy's door dressed up in khakis and a polo shirt. He sighed when he looked down and saw himself holding a single, blackened rose and a poem he had written for him. "Thank goodness I can't see myself in a mirror. I look like a bloody Poof."  
  
The door cracked open slightly before opening completely with Dawn standing in the doorway. "Spike?" she asked eyeing him nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bit, is Buffy here?"  
  
"Buffy? What do you want with-" Her eyes scanned him cautiously and rested on the rose in his hand. "Whoa. Now I know that isn't for me."  
  
"No, Dawn. It's for Xander. I just couldn't keep how I felt for him a secret any longer so I was going to ask Buffy where he is."  
  
"HmMmM. Not quite the answer I was expecting."  
  
"Just get Buffy, pet."  
  
"Sure." Dawn ran up the stairs yelling for Buffy to come downstairs. "Buffy! Special delivery!"  
  
"Ooh, is it chocolate?" Buffy asked, rushing down the stairs. She saw Spike standing outside and her face lit up and she began to slow down. "Oh, hey-" She didn't get to finish because she was so distracted that she tripped and was sent head first down the stairs and fell in a crumpled heap at the base of the steps.  
  
"Yes, slayer. I've been known to have that effect on some people."  
  
Buffy lifted herself up, trying to see through all the hair in her face.  
  
"So. Cousin It lives," Spike smirked.  
  
"Good to see you too Spike," Buffy said as she walked over to the door. She smoothed out her jacket and straightened her hair. She smiled shyly. "What brings you here?"  
  
Spike looked into her beautiful eyes and was at a loss of words. If his heart could beat, it would have probably flown out of his chest already. He tried to catch his breath but he couldn't find the strength. "Let's sit outside, shall we?" Spike extended his hand and Buffy delicately took it. They moved to sit on the stairs leading to the front porch.  
  
"So what's up?" Buffy asked, locking eye contact with him.  
  
"Buffy. About last night, I- I- I- these are for you," Spike stammered before he presented the rose and poem to her. He watched as her face brightened with a smile as she cradled the rose in her hands and read the poem.  
  
"Spike, this is incredibly sweet. And. thoughtful." Buffy breathed.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get used to it."  
  
"Too late," she whispered before she leaned over and tenderly kissed him. Spike reached up to caress her cheek while his other hand rested on her knee. Finally, they both drew back, waiting for one another to say something. Spike let a low whistle escape under his breath. "Wow," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Gosh, I love you." The words escaped his throat without him even being able to give it a second thought. Buffy beamed.  
  
"I think I do too," she smiled, pulling him back into another sweet kiss. "Oh and Spike, honey. Just one more thing."  
  
"Anything love."  
  
"You're poetry. It IS bloody awful."  
  
"Shut up," he laughed before pulling her back into his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
She watched them both, for afar. She was easily concealed by the towering tree in the Summer's yard and she blended easily into the shadows. When she watched them kiss, her eyes screamed with pain and she reached out to touch her precious William only to realize he was so far away.  
  
"Oh Spike, how could you do this to me? I thought I saw this coming in my dream, but I still believed you. I believed your sweet lies." Drusilla pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter and a veil of evil washed over her face. Her eyes narrowed and she began to howl with spiteful laughter. "I'm not losing you Spike. Not like this. You'll see. You and your slayer will see together. Unfortunately, by then it will be too late."  
  
TBC... 


	11. Taking Action

A/N ok. I noticed that I made a few typos in the last chapter so please forgive me. The black rose was for "her"... not for "him" and she watched them "from" afar not "for". Hopefully, you figured that out for yourselves but just in case. I just don't want to confuse you. Ok... back to the story.  
  
  
  
"Dawn, you my friend, are a genius," Dawn congratulated herself as she stepped out the backdoor with two bags of garbage in each hand. "Dawn Summers-she may look like she's taking out the garbage but beware, she is really out to spy on sisters and their secret vampire boyfriends everywhere." Dawn threw the bags into the trashcans outside and paused to see if she could hear Buffy's conversation from around the corner. She wrinkled her nose when she realized she couldn't. Curiously, she was about to creep around the side of the house to get a better look when she noticed something rustling in the bushes. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked nervously, as she reached for something to protect herself with. The bush began to shake more and more violently and Dawn watched with wide eyes as she slowly retreated backwards. Finally, the bushes flew open and out stepped a small black cat. "Hey there, little guy," Dawn cooed with relief, slowly stepping toward the beaming animal. The cat stared at her with its glowing yellow eyes before bounding off into shadow. Dawn instinctively followed after it and ran into darkness to find it. She ran after the scampering cat until she ran smack into a darkly draped figure.  
  
"Hello, darling," the figure drawled as the cat purred at her heels. The figure reached out a pale arm and covered Dawn's mouth before she had the chance to scream. "I've been waiting."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy couldn't help but grin like a fool as she cuddled in Spike's arms. She was enjoying the comfort of the night sky as she breathed in every part of him. His gaze rested gently on her forehead and she stared up at his face with secure pleasure. This was all too good to be true.  
  
"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Buffy asked skeptically.  
  
"How many times do I have to kiss you before you believe me slayer?"  
  
"MmMMm. try me." Spike leaned in close and their lips met in a warm, loving kiss.  
  
"I really could get used to this," Spike smiled.  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy reluctantly got up from her seat on the porch stairs and pulled Spike to his feet. "We better go check on Dawn," she suggested, "but you know, Mom is still at the hospital so you can come in for a bit if you'd like."  
  
"How can a guy pass up an opportunity like that?"  
  
Spike's hand closed around Buffy's as they headed into the house. "Dawn," Buffy called looking back and forth for her dark haired sister. "Dawn, you can stop eavesdropping and come out now." Buffy raised her eyebrows in slight worry.  
  
"Don't worry, love," Spike reassured her, sensing her discomfort, "she's around here somewhere."  
  
"Dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwn!"  
  
"Geez Buffy, you want Dawn to come, not go deaf."  
  
"Sorry baby."  
  
Spike and Buffy walked around the house, hand in hand in search of Dawn. They saw no sign of her at all until they get into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no!" Buffy gasped, spotting the open, unlocked backdoor. "Spike- Spike, she's gone."  
  
"What?" Spike's eyes darted to where Buffy's were lingering and his face shifted into a horrified stare.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have no idea who it was or where they took her or what they want."  
  
"Well, we should probably go find Willow. Maybe she can do a locating spell or something."  
  
"Ok. She said she was going bronzing tonight with Tara so we can find her there."  
  
"Hey, do you think on our way over there I can check on Dru really quick? She's really weak and she might be hungry. She can do some major damage if I don't make sure everything is alright."  
  
"Ok," she whimpered as they turned to the door. "Spike?" she asked questioningly as she reached for his arm.  
  
"Yes, pet?"  
  
"What is going to happen between you and Drusilla? I mean, now that we-"  
  
"I'll take care of it Buffy. I love you- remember that. I just have to find the right moment. You can't forget that I loved Dru for hundreds of years before I even met you."  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"And I have no intention of being lost," he assured her sweetly as he enveloped her in his embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike opened the door to his crypt and allowed Buffy to step in first. "Wow, what is this all about?" Buffy asked, her eyes glued to the floor. Spike walked in and saw that there was a trail of rose petals and candles making a pathway towards the trapdoor that led down into an underground cave.  
  
"She probably arranged this for me," he smirked with a little bit of arrogance mixed in with sympathy. "It probably means she's somewhere down here." Spike motioned to the hatch. Slowly, he pulled away the door and they both descended down the wooden ladder. Buffy pulled a flaming torch off the wall and held it out in front of her to get a better view.  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy looked up to see Dawn chained to the cave's walls with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn, are you-"  
  
Before she could finish, both Buffy and Spike were struck over the head and knocked unconscious on the cold stone floor. 


	12. Happily Ever After

Spike stirred quietly as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He massaged the back of his head where he had taken the blow. Spike's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was propped up against the corner of his cave. "Oh no! Buffy!" he thought as he scanned the cave for her. He finally stopped and looked in horror when he saw that Buffy and Dawn were chained to the wall. They were both wide-awake but silent.  
  
"Why Spike, how nice of you to join us." Spike looked up and saw Drusilla standing in front of him with a smug look on her face.  
  
"That's such a cliché," Buffy scoffed. "Do all of you vampires have some kind of archive of evil sayings?"  
  
Drusilla glided over to Buffy and slid a long, thin finger down her arm. "Now, now, slayer," she scolded, "now is not the time for your hurtful words. You will be dead soon enough. I just need a moment to explain to my dearest William what all this is for."  
  
"Dru, you have to let them go," Spike shouted.  
  
"I just can't do that. Don't worry though. Their death will be quick and painless. You, however, will have to live on for centuries knowing you lost the love of your life." A hurt look passed over her face as she said this. "I saw it coming, you know. Them. The stars told me. They told me that you and the slayer would fit. I knew for so long and yet when you told me it wouldn't happen I actually believed you. You made a fool out of me Spike so I'm giving you a choice. I can give you everything you wanted before that-that stigma. We can be happy just as we always were. Or you can live your whole life in pain. I will not be made a fool of, Spike. You need to make a choice now." Drusilla's hands began to quake and her eyes were lit with anger. "I don't like other people taking what is mine!" she howled. Spike's eyes began to fill with tears. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. He got up and ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhhh, love," he whispered. Drusilla jerked her head up and a smile spread across her face at the sound of his voice. She tiptoed out of his embrace and picked up a knife from the top of a drawer. She took it and with a swift movement, she struck Buffy's arm with it, drawing blood. Buffy grunted with pain, and Drusilla watched in awe as blood trickled down.  
  
"Go ahead Spike. You've always wanted this. Now you have it right in front of you." Drusilla's eyes glittered with anticipation, as she leaned over and licked a bit of blood from the open wound. "MmmM. Tastes like chicken."  
  
That was the last straw. Spike ran over and threw Drusilla away from Buffy. She fell in a crumpled heap at Spike's feet. Instantly, she vamped out.  
  
"Are you alright pet?" Spike asked Buffy with deep concern.  
  
"Tis but a scratch," she joked, as she pulled on the chains, trying to get loose.  
  
"Dru, you need to leave Sunndale. Now," Spike warned her. "If you don't leave, I may do something we will both deeply regret."  
  
"I already regret," Drusilla snarled. "I already regret ever letting such a sorry creature like you be my childe." Dru jumped up off the floor and backhanded Spike in the face so hard he was sent flying backwards. Spike's face quickly morphed into his vamped look and he stood up and flung himself at Dru, tackling her to the ground. Drusilla threw him off of her and he hit the stone wall with a thud. "Sorry, my dearest William. You're beyond help now." Drusilla rose up and stalked toward Buffy. She methodically wrapped her hands around Buffy's face and shifted her head to one side, ready to hear the satisfying snap. "Say goodnight slayer," she whispered as she prepared herself to jerk her head in the other direction. Buffy pressed her eyes closed and drew in a shaky breath.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy didn't feel Dru's cold hands on her head anymore. "I'm dead," she thought to herself in horror. Unsure, she slowly opened one eye and saw Spike kneeling in front of her with a stake in hand and a pile of ashes at her feet.  
  
"Goodnight Dru," he choked, before dropping to the ground sobbing.  
  
"Spike, sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
Spike didn't answer and instead crawled up to get the key to the shackles and freed Buffy from captivity. Buffy looked at Spike's tear stained face and he tried to avoid her gaze. "I don't want you to see me like this. All cried out like a bloody poof. Where's Big Bad now right?"  
  
Buffy ran her fingers down the side of his face and let her lips brush his forehead. "I know how it feels to kill someone you love," she lovingly whispered. "I know it makes you feel like you've betrayed them, but you did it because you had to. And remember, you're not alone. I'm here and I understand."  
  
"It's just all-all those years. Vampires aren't capable of love and somehow we still shared something." He sighed and turned to Buffy. "Somehow I am that much in love with you though. I'm so sorry I put you through this. You and the Bit. Neither of you deserved this."  
  
Buffy reached out and turned his head so that his eyes were locked with hers. "It's ok." She lifted his face and kissed him their most passionate kiss to date.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt this tongue tango, but can we PLEASE get the little sister down?" Dawn called. Buffy laughed as she helped Spike up and reached for the key.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike and Buffy walked with their arms linked down the moonlit road. Buffy's head was rested lightly against his shoulder and she watched happily as Dawn skipped along ahead of them.  
  
"So slayer, how do you plan to break the news to the old gang?" Spike asked Buffy with a smile.  
  
"As gently as possible."  
  
"This is pretty weird though when you think about it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The slayer dating a vampire. Without a soul."  
  
"Well, that's the story of my life. Weird. Think about it, I've dated a vampire with a soul, I've been drowned, I've met two other slayers, I've been friends with a werewolf, and the one person I've hated since I became the slayer is now my boyfriend. What's next?"  
  
"You never know, pet. We'll probably have an adventure in which we'll all sing songs like in a musical and then I'll trek over to Africa to fetch myself a soul." They both stared at each other in silence for a little while. Then they both erupted into hysterical laughter.  
  
Buffy finally stopped laughing and spoke. "Oh Spike, you're so funny. What an imagination!"  
  
"And you have no idea what I'm imagining right now," he murmured as their lips met. Buffy smiled. For once, everything made sense. 


End file.
